Dragonfantasy 7
by Darkcloud02
Summary: Cloud finds his past even more messed up than previously thought!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I posted this wrong before not expecting it to be so long. I took the liberty to break it down thanks to my first reviewer. I know this should be on some crossover gallery, but honestly, I believe since in focuses on the Dbz world, with just having the ff7 characters in it, then by all accounts I thought it would be a dbz fanfic...sorry...please let me known if any of you may think other wise. All forms of review accepted...even if it's highly negative. I will not over look anything. Thanks and enjoy...oh yeah...the disclaimer.

I do not own Dragonball z or Final Fantasy 7. (Though if I did...I wouldn't be so poor...hehe) Well, enjoy...


	2. Dragonfantasy 7 chapter 1

Dragonfanatsy 7

Chapter 1: False Friends

Lighting flashes; thunder rolls across the open land; and the rain comes in sheets. A lone traveler walks through the elements in a black cloak. The only noticeable thing about the traveler is the menacingly large sword strapped to his back. As the night and the storm rage on all around the traveler, one thought creeps into the travelers head 'Will I find a friends welcome...or a traitors welcome.' In the distance, through the rain and night, the light of a town could be seen. 'That must be Kalm up ahead of me.'

Upon noticing the final destination for the time being, the traveler speeds up with the hopes that he can find shelter. He continues his fast walk through the rain, nearing his destination, when he suddenly stops as a sensation hits him. He slowly looks around himself. Upon discerning the location of the feeling, he slowly walks towards it, drawing the menacing sword with one hand while the other hand goes on a defensive in front of him. He nears the spot he had felt the sensation only to discover the battered form of a man. The man had black hair, dark red eyes that were peering into nothing, and a blood red cloak covering him. One thought went through the mans head 'Vincent...can this be Vincent...?' The traveler slowly sheathed his sword in an attempt to check if the man still lived. As he reached for the mans throat to check for a pulse, the man coughed, then reached to the traveler in an attempt to make sure he was there. "Can it be...is it you? C-Cl-Cloud?"

The traveler removed the hood of his cloak to show gold spikes hanging from his head, bright blue eyes that glowed green, concern etched on his face. "Vincent, what happened to you!" The man named Vincent slowly looked to Cloud and spoke "Cloud, you must...must, get me back to Kalm." Cloud looked at Vincent and said "Vincent, what did this to you?" Vincent looked at Cloud and just nodded toward the town.

Cloud, not understanding, simple nodded his head as he helped Vincent up and into the town. Upon reaching Vincent's home, Cloud set Vincent upon the couch. As the night passed, so to, did the storm outside. As the dawn broke, Vincent awoke from his troubled sleep. Vincent looked around his home and found Cloud in the kitchen with a big mug of coffee. As Vincent stepped into the kitchen he noticed Cloud with the mug of coffee and instead of speaking just took a seat across the table from him. It was quiet for a few moments before any words where spoken. At last the silence was broken, Cloud spoke "Are you alright? When I saw you last night, you weren't looking to good." Vincent merely looked at Cloud. "Cloud, why have you come here? You know we sought you out long ago in order to help us in a battle...a battle in which my beloved Tifa died..." Cloud looked at Vincent till, in a shocking form, let it show that he had not known. "Vincent...I...didn't know..." Cloud looked down and shook his head sadly. When he looked back up to Vincent he was met with a death glare that said all that needed to be said. Cloud got up quickly, gathered up his cloak and sword, and then departed. As soon as Cloud was out of Kalm he decided to investigate the old ruins of midgar.

It would take him no more than a few hours, but Cloud knew nobody would be there. He would be able to go to the church, the church of his beloved...Aeris. Night would not be coming for a few more hours as Cloud continued his trek towards Midgar. After the defeat of Sephiroth by his own hands, Cloud was sure he would have no problems getting to, or being in the ruins. The monster population was rapidly decreasing while all the regular animals where experiencing a small increase in their numbers. Upon drawing closer to Midgar, Cloud took notice of Shinra MP's moving about and transporting equipment from the ruins. As Cloud drew near the MP's he noticed a small black cat with a crown on its head directing the flow of work while soldiers and a big white moogle carried equipment.

'Wait a minute?...Cait Sith is in charge of the new government?' "O well, better say hi to him and see if going in is alright." As Cloud approached the mechanical cat he spoke. "YO! Cait Sith! How are ya?" Cait Sith was taken back at first by some one calling out to him like that, that is, till he noticed a few golden spikes appear in his vision. "Well, Well, Well...if it isn't Cloud Strife! I see you're still alive." Cloud just shook his head and said "You're not mad at me to...are ya Cait?" Cait Sith looked to be pondering his answer before he said "No, but, I think almost every one else is." Cloud shook his head in agreement before he said "Yeah...I found out even Vincent is angry with me..." Cait Sith shook his head and said "Every one lost something that day...Reeve just lost the big mog. Cid, he lost his airship in the strike against the enemy, Barret lost his left leg...now he's got a fake leg to match the arm. As you know, Vincent lost Tifa, and Yuffie lost her sense of being...she's almost lost to us..." Cloud slowly lowered his head and said "I guess the only other person I should visit before I begin my travels again is Yuffie...she deserves that much...damn..." Cloud slowly turned around and began to make his way into the church in order to see if he could find a way to end his wanderings.

As he entered the church, Cloud noticed a ghostly form tending to the flowers. "...A-Ae-Aer-Aeris!" The ghost slowly turned around and smiled as she noticed the man who came to see her. "Hello Cloud. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Cloud could only nod his head as he was to far lost in this vision of the woman he loved.

"Cloud...why didn't you help the others when they needed your help?" Finally, after taking in her face, Cloud spoke "Aeris...I was...searching for a way to bring you...back to us...me." Aeris shook her head and said "Cloud my love, you knew then, as you know now...there isn't a way for you to bring me back...you just wanted an excuse to go on a journey..." "NO! That's not true...I spent all that time looking for ways to bring you back...I just wanted to bring you back..."

Aeris let out a little laugh and said "I know you also searched for ways to bring me back...but, the truth is, the journey was really to find out who you really are my love. Even I know that not even Hojo could have given you the strength you have...it was so much more than anything he created. You bested the mighty Sephiroth in single combat, you defeated the other form of bizarro Sephiroth, and you even conquered the one winged angel. Do one thing for me, before I finally go to the Promised Land." Cloud looked at Aeris with tears in his eyes and said "Yes? What would you have me do?" Aeris looked at him and said "Search for the truth of yourself and when you find a little bit of it, search out the being known as Kami." Cloud looked at Aeris and said "Wait...you want me to search out some god? Do you realize how many there are?" Aeris gave a little laugh and said "No silly. In reality, there is only one god. That is Kami. The ones we have are all derived from the summon monsters we can call from the materia are not truly gods, but demi-gods put here to help aid Kami in watching over us."

Cloud could only watch and listen to Aeris in aw as she spoke about things nobody could know. Finally, after a few moments of hesitation, Cloud took his eyes from Aeris and spoke softly "Where should I start looking?" Aeris took Clouds hand in hers, surprising Cloud by the small gesture and said "Go to Nibelhiem, back to the Shinra mansion, and behind the steps, break the wall down. Hojo never told you why he subjected you to more treatments and torture than Zack, did he?" Cloud, still in shock from the small gesture of Aeris, just shook his head no. Aeris slowly caressed his face and said "Cloud, you were never normal. You've always had the fighting spirit. You lived for your battles while traveling with Avalanche. Cloud...it's time for me to go now. Remember that I love you." Cloud quickly grabbed for Aeris hand and found he could hold it tightly. He said "I know you must go, but let me have one last thing to remember you better by." Aeris slowly brought her head towards Clouds and the embraced in a passionate kiss. The kiss caught the two up in a rush of emotions, each pouring the heart and soul into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they each took a last look at each other before Cloud turned and left the fading ghostly figure. It took Cloud sometime to leave the foreboding and decrepit city and to reach Cait Sith near the entrance towards Kalm. Once Cloud found Caits group, he noticed they were packing up to leave. Cloud approached Cait Sith and said "Cait, how mad is Cid?" Cait Sith, startled by Cloud jumped before he recollected himself and said "Well, to be quite frank, he fucking pissed...those being his exact words." Cloud looked at Cait Sith and said "Well...do know any other way for me to get to Nibelhiem by night fall?" Cait Sith looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "I'd say, bite the bullet and call cid." Cloud gave a fake grimace and said "I figured you'd say that...can I use your PHS? Mine broke a long time ago." Cait Sith brought out his PHS and began dialing up Cid.

It rang for a few moments before the familiar gruff voice of Cid answered. "Who the fuck is it!" "Cid, it's Cait Sith." "Well! What the hell do ya want ya stupid cat!" Cait Sith grimaced as he looked at Cloud before telling Cloud that Cid was not in a very good mood. Cloud jokingly said "Must not have had his tea this morning...give me the PHS." As Cloud took the PHS Cid had just finished one of his world renowned cursing rants. Cloud said "Wow...if that doesn't bring back memories...I don't know what will." Cid almost instantly knew who the voice belonged to before he said "You spiky haired asshole! Were the fuck were you when we needed you! You left us high and fuckin dry!" Cloud shook his head before he began. "Cid...I'm really sorry I didn't come to help...but...I guess I don't really have an excuse."

Cid was silent for a few moments before he said "Hmm...why didn't ya ever call, or respond to the PHS?" Cloud gave a small laugh and said "Well...lets just say that a toneberry, a king teel, and a behemoth wouldn't let me. I got into a fight with all three at the same time. It was one hell of a battle. Right near the beginning my PHS was smashed to bits and then at some point even my armor was broken to pieces by there collective attacks. I still have all the materia, just now I'm down to only my ribbon and Ultima weapon." Cid gave a small laugh and said "So in truth, this whole time, you've been worse off then some of us were." Cloud sighed and said "No Cid, I came out better than pretty much everyone...I'm sorry..." Cid sighed audibly and said "Did ya need something? Or were you just calling finally?" Cloud was silent for a moment then said "Well, in truth, I need a favor." It was quiet on the PHS for a few moments between the two before Cid spoke. "Cloud, what do ya need?" Cloud took a deep breath and said "I need you to fly me to Wutai so that I may speak with Yuffie." Cid was quiet once more then said "Cloud...you do know Yuffie is pretty much lost to us right? There is nothing any of us can do..." Cloud lowered his head looking at Cait Sith before responding to Cid "I know...I just want to see her and see if there is anything I can do for her..."

Again silence reigned between the two men before it broken by Cid silently saying "Alright...I'll do it." Cloud said "Thanks Cid...when will I see you?" Cid thought for a moment before saying "I'll be with you in about 1 hour...give or take. I'll be flying the Tiny Bronco." Cloud thanked Cid then proceeded to hang up and hand Cait Sith his PHS back. Cait was silent for a moment before he said "Cloud...it feels like you're telling us goodbye...are you going to be leaving us...are you dieing?"

Cloud laughed and said "No I'm not dieing...but, I will be going on a journey I may not come back from." Cloud bent down embracing the little mechanical cat and the big mog it rode on. Cait Sith was silent for a moment before he said "Why? Were will you be going?" Cloud looked up and said "Away from here...possible for ever...just, you take care of your self and Reeve, if you're listening, you take care too...k? Well then...you should get out of here, Cid'll be here soon."

Silently the little mog turned around with the mechanical cat on it and began to bounce away from their friend. After an hour had passed, Cloud heard the familiar whine of the Tiny Broncos engines as the plane made its way in for a landing. Soon Cloud was standing face to face with Cid, neither speaking, neither moving, just staring. Cloud cracked a small smile first then said "Well, at least father time was nice to you. Hehehehehe..." Cid cracked a small smile before he said "Get on the plane wise ass."

Cloud looked at Cid for a moment before saying "On the plane?" Cid's smile only got bigger as Cloud was staring at him with his mouth wide open. "Hey Cloud, close your mouth, your attracting flies. Oh yeah, your right, I mean in the plane...hehehehehehehe!" Cloud quickly closed his mouth with an audible click and continued to stare at Cid quite humorously. As soon as Cloud was through with staring at Cid, they boarded the little plane, and where soon airborne.

It took about 3 hours of flying in the little plane to actually reach Wutai. As soon as the plane touched down, Cloud looked at Cid and said "You may have already guessed but..." "You'll be leaving us soon some way...right?" Cid finished for him. Cloud gave him a small smile, inclined his head, and then said "You take care old man." Cid reached over, grabbed Cloud by the shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug. When the Cid let go, Cloud noticed water in Cid's eyes. Cloud gave Cid one last look as he turned and headed towards Wutai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Cloud half an hour to reach the five story pagoda. When Cloud entered he was met by Goki, the first floor challenger. Cloud walked up to Goki, bowed, and then asked where he could the lady of Wutai. Goki bowed back to Cloud before saying "Honored guest, she is at the mansion of Lord Godo." Cloud bowed once more before exiting the pagoda and heading towards the mansion right next door. Cloud walked up to the entrance and was met by Lord Godo himself. "Well then...it is true. Cloud Strife, what brings you to my humble abode? Here to hurt my daughter more...well you're too late. She can't even comprehend what most of the stuff around her is anymore." Cloud lowered his head before speaking "Sir...I mean only to pay her a farewell as I am leaving. I will be going on a journey to which I may not even come back from. Please...may I speak to her? I ask only for a few hours..." Godo looked at Cloud as if to contemplate his words before he spoke saying "Alright...I grant you your request."

Cloud bowed low to Godo before a servant led Cloud to Yuffie's personal chambers. The servant departed as soon as Cloud opened the door and walked in closing it lightly behind him. There, on the bed lay the Wutai princess, Yuffie Kisaragi. Cloud slowly made his way to her bed before he noticed her lost looking eyes. As Cloud slowly sat down he took a look at Yuffie before saying very quietly "God...Yuffie...I wish I could have been there to save you guys...and really I have no excuse for myself..."

Cloud lowered his head as he took Yuffie's hand and silently cried. Slowly, painfully, Cloud told the still form of Yuffie everything he had done and lived through on his last journey, and that he was going on another that he might not live through. He spoke slow and softly to Yuffie as though it could help her. He spoke with Yuffie well past the few hours he had asked Godo for. Finally, around nightfall, Godo came and said "Cloud, please stay the night...I know I was angry earlier...but without you there too help them, there was no true way for them to win without certain sacrifices. After Avalanche broke apart to go there separate ways, nobody has come to visit Yuffie. You are the only visitor she's had in a while. Stay the night and spend some time with her tomorrow.

Please, hold off on your deadly new journey for 2 days. On the second day, I will not stop you...but please spend tomorrow and sit here and speak with my poor daughter..." Cloud looked at Godo before he said "Alright...I'll stay for two more days. When I leave, I will be leaving all my materia here with you. Were I'm going I will not have need of it." Godo silently bowed down to Cloud before he left the room. Cloud quietly turned his attention back to the still form of Yuffie while taking up her hand once more. It was a long night in which Cloud stared at Yuffie, and prayed to any gods who where listening to bring her a new chance at life. It was nearing dawn the next morning when Cloud awoke to the feeling of another presence in the room. Cloud sat up quickly, reaching for the massive sword strapped to his back, and quickly looking around the room. His eyes fell upon a small green person with antennae coming from his head and robes on its body. "Who are you!"

The green person looked at Cloud and said "Was not it you last night who asked any god willing to listen to give this young lady another chance at life? Well, I am here too do just that. You may call me Kami, but I prefer it if you called me Dende." Cloud was shocked into silence and defeat by the name of the intruder alone. Slowly Dende walked towards Cloud and said "Yes, I know you know me. Your dead friend Aeris Gainsborough told me about you." Cloud continued to look at Dende as the little green man made his way towards Yuffie. "Cloud...you do not belong in this dimension."

Clouds head snapped towards Dende as he yelled "WHAT!" Dende paid no attention to Cloud as he placed his hands over Yuffie and yellow light began to emanate from them. No sooner had he begun than Yuffie began to stir as if waking up from a long sleep. As soon as Yuffie's eyes began to flutter Dende backed off and Cloud stepped forward. Yuffie slowly came to as Cloud took her hand and she said "W-whe-where...am I? Who is in here?" Cloud slowly took her face in his hands and said "Yuffie...it's me...Cloud...your home, in Wutai." Yuffie focused and soon could see Clouds face. Tears streamed down from her now vibrant eyes as she said "Cloud...so you actually came! Did you save me?" Cloud lowered his and head "No Yuffie. I never made it too the battle. You guys won...but it cost so much..." Yuffie continued too stare as Cloud went on.

"What you might not know is that Tifa is dead, Barret lost his one leg, Cid lost the airship, and Vincent has lost Tifa." Yuffie look to Cloud and said in low voice "What was it that I lost?" Cloud slowly lowered his head shaking it as he said "You lost yourself..." Yuffie just sat there in shock unable to comprehend what Cloud had said. Finally Cloud spoke again "Yuffie...I'm going away...forever...and I only stopped to say good bye." Yuffie looked at Cloud and said "So...so...you finally come to the rescue only to go off again...this time never to be seen!" Cloud raised his head and said "Yes. I've already made peace with Cid and Cait Sith. Barret doesn't want to see me. Vincent would like me to die...so...I've come to make peace with you and to leave my materia with Lord Godo for you when you woke up."

Yuffie looked up surprised that Cloud was going off without any materia...worse...he was just giving all of his to her. Yuffie looked up at Cloud with tear filled eyes before yelling out "NO! You can't leave! NO! NO! NO!" Cloud took her into a hug while saying "I'm sorry...but I don't belong here. So I'm going where I belong." Yuffie clung to Cloud saying "You can't...it's not fair. You finally just came back..." Cloud released Yuffie while saying "I'm sorry...it's just that...I'm not from this world. Dende...please...explain this for me...tell us who I am, and just who my real family is."

Yuffie took notice of a little green man with antennae atop his head coming forwards. "I am truly sorry Ms. Kisaragi, truly I am...but Cloud was not born in this dimension. He is from a dimension where I come from initially. He was sent away as an experiment by the sayians to test cross dimension domination."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Cloud and Yuffie looked at each other before looking at Dende and saying together "What in the hell is a sayian!" Dende looked at both of them before resuming by saying "Here...I shall tell you a tale...please stay quiet and all shall be explained." :30 years ago a race of alien beings, the sayians, lived on a planet called Planet Vegeta. This race was remarkably advanced but very warlike. They where very close to humans in almost every aspect, except that they had a monkeys tail.

They went from planet to planet destroying the populace and clearing the planet for sale. They did this only because a powerful ice changeling named Frieza commanded it. Frieza could wipe out the entire sayian race when ever he wanted to. There was just one thing he forgot to mention. Sayians have a few tricks up their sleeves. In the light of a full moon, if a sayian still has his tail, he can transform into a giant were-monkey called an Oozaru.

In this state, their power increased five fold and they lose all control. Soon, a sayian was born, his name was Bardock. Bardock was considered an inferior sayian. When he reached sayian adulthood, he had banded together other sayians like himself and began taking missions that Friezas elite would not even touch; even most powerful sayians wouldn't take the missions. Soon, they were one of the least respected but most powerful.

The only reason they kept going was to earn all the respect they deserved. Well, one day they were ordered to clear a planet for sale and to retrieve the psychic powers said to be on the planet. When they had cleared the planet, Bardocks team were celebrating when the only female on the team spoke to him asking if had been to see his son. Bardock was sure he had...just last week...then the teammate reminded him the boy was just born a few days ago. Then she asked if he even knew his own kids name...he didn't. The female of the group had said to him that the boys name was Kakarot.

Bardock had promised the female teammate that he would see the boy before he was sent off. There was one problem with that though...no sooner had Bardock promised this, then the last creature on the planet attacked. The biggest of the team shot him with an energy blast and was surprised when the creature stood again. He spoke saying he had transformed the energy to something more bearable so that he could speak. He spoke of the reason they came to that planet and that he and his people had known.

Ironically, he attacked Bardock in the neck and was then destroyed by another teammate of Bardocks. When Bardock came to, he was back on Vegetasai in a regeneration tank. When he got out after a day in it, he kept his promise and went to see his newest son to check his power level. The father was disappointed when he saw that his son was only a two, not even worthy of service. No sooner had Bardock walked to the hallway when he was bombarded by visions. When he came back to his senses, he could not remember the estranged visions, just the foreboding feeling they left in him.

It wasn't until he had left via the spaceport to catch up to his teammates when he noticed something wasn't right. As he approached the planet that his team had cleared, he nodded jovially when he noticed that they hadn't left the planet yet. He had said at the time that they had to have been celebrating still. This was not to be the case. He found them...almost all were dead. Dodoria had set them up.

When Bardock found his last male teammate dieing, he was told about the deceit and why they were all dead. Soon Bardock had taken the fight to Dodorias team that had shown back up. All looked good as Bardock had killed all of them himself...that is, till Dodoria showed up. Dodoria explained why they had to die, and promptly fired a massive beam of energy at Bardock. Thinking he had killed Bardock, Dodoria left to report back to Frieza. As Frieza neared planet Vegeta, Bardock had come around and was heading back. During the time that Bardock had been unconscious, he had had the vision once again...only this time everything was clear as day to him.

Frieza had come to destroy the sayian race. As Bardock entered planet Vegeta space, he passed a space pod which he could feel something odd in it. It was found out later that he had just missed his son being sent to earth. Bardock, remembering the vision stumbled to tell the others. Every one he encountered only laughed at him, so he took it upon himself to challenge Frieza. He flew up to Frieza ship and battled through hundreds of Friezas elite warriors until finally he was at Friezas ship.

He demanded that Frieza come out and fight him. His wish was granted. Bardock made his final speech which ended with him throwing the biggest amount of energy he could ever produce towards Frieza. He had claimed it was from all the people the sayians had killed in Friezas name. Frieza laughed as he began to gather energy for his own attack. No sooner had the blast that Bardock had thrown reached Frieza then it was absorbed by the energy of Frieza. Bardock was aghast as the space tyrant collected more and more energy till he had a small planet sized energy ball ready to throw...and sadly enough, he threw it.

As it cut through his own soldiers, it also began to destroy Bardock. As the energy slowly consumed Bardock, he was hit with another vision. This one was of his son Kakarot defeating Frieza on planet Namek. Bardock smiled as he was slowly devoured by the blast that ended the planet and race of the sayians. Once on earth, the baby Kakarot suffered a massive head injury which made him forgot all about the sayians and his mission.

He became known as Son Goku. He fought for the good of the planet and for his friends and family. It was when his brother came that Goku learned about his heritage. The brother, Raditz, had taken his only child, Gohan, captive. Goku had united with his former enemy Piccolo to save Gohan and to deal with Raditz. The battle was fierce but one sided. As Goku lay under Raditz's boot screaming in pain, Piccolo off to the side missing an arm, Goku's sons energy spiked radically as he broke out of Raditz's space pod, and slammed head first into his uncles chest breaking the armor and freeing his father.

Upon resuming the fight, Goku had managed to restrain his older brother while Piccolo fired off his newest technique, the Special Beam Canon. The blast ripped through Raditz and Goku. While Raditz was astonished, Goku only smiled as he died with his brother. Gohan began to cry but Piccolo took the boy and went off to train him, while Raditz lay there dieing, Piccolo had found out that the last of the sayians were coming. While dead, Goku traveled Snake Way. After reaching the end, Goku begged King Kai to train him. The training was tuff as well as draining, but Goku excelled, and soon was ready. On earth, the sayians had arrived. There were only two, the servant Nappa, and the Prince of all sayians, Vegeta.

As earths Special Forces engaged the two dangerous enemies, Goku's old time friend, Bulma, had sought out the Dragonballs and wished Goku back to life. It would take Goku sometime to get back, so in the meantime, the fighting commenced. Yamcha was the first to fall. He died battling the plant men Nappa had grown, called Saibamen. Tien was the next to take up the fight. He began battle with the first sayian, Nappa. It was apparent that Nappa would win. The little emperor, Chou Tzu, flew up and attached himself to Nappa's back. Nappa tried to throw the little guy off, but it was no use.

Chou Tzu powered up, took one last look at Tien, said his goodbyes, and self detonated. Tien screamed his friends name...but it was no use...there was nothing left of Chou Tzu. Nappa though, had survived the blast with just scratches. Nappa laughed off Chou Tzu's attack and proceeded to rip off Tien's right arm. Missing an arm and his friend, Tien began to battle once again. He died valiantly. Nappa then began battle with Piccolo and Krillen. When he had tired of them, he shot a blast towards the young Gohan. Piccolo sped to the boys' defense and died protecting his rival's son.

Gohan could not move...he was frozen in place by fear and the pain of loss. Just when all looked bleak, Goku appeared and saved his son from Nappa. Goku then began battle with Nappa. It was an amazing site to behold. Goku had improved so much that Krillen and Gohan were in shock. After breaking Nappa's back, Goku said he wouldn't kill him. Nappa asked Vegeta for help. That was the last time Nappa would ever ask the Prince for anything. Vegeta pretended to give a helping hand, only to end up throwing Nappa high into the air, and destroying him with an energy blast. Goku stared in muted horror at what he had just witnessed.

He had screamed at Vegeta asking what had he done. Vegeta calmly reply that he had given Nappa a true warrior's death. Goku was angered that Vegeta would so carelessly take a life. They two began to battle. It was an awesome battle in which Goku defeated Vegeta, stopped Krillen from killing Vegeta, and then he let Vegeta get away. He merely said that he wanted to fight Vegeta again to prove once and for all how good a fighter Vegeta and he were. With that threat done and gone, the world returned to normal. A couple of months passed before Goku found out that his friends could not be brought back with the earths Dragonballs. It was then decided that Gohan, Krillen, and Bulma would travel to the Namekian home planet, Namek to revive their friends with the Dragon of Namek.

On Namek, they encountered all kinds of trouble and eventually, a show down between Goku and Frieza. Frieza had a double take as he saw, or thought he saw, Bardock again. Goku explained that Bardock was his father, and that he would destroy Frieza for all the terrible things he did. The battle was destructive, with the two enormous powers clashing all over the service of Namek. Finally, Frieza, in his final form, killed Krillen by blowing him up. This one act sent Goku's rage and sadness over the edge.

He let loose with a primordial yell, and something happened. The one thing Frieza feared came to be. Goku, last of the true sayians alive, had just achieved the coveted legend...he became, a Super Sayian! The transformation was astounding, and the power increase was so amazing, Gohan felt his dad, the entire way across Namek. Soon, Goku had destroyed Frieza, the planet was about to explode, but nobody else was on it. All the Nameks who had come back to life had been wished to earth.

Everyone except Goku and Frieza had left. Goku escaped in Captain Ginyu's space pod to the Yardrat planet. Sometime later he went back home.: Cloud and Yuffie looked at Dende and then Cloud said "That an amazing story, but it only explains the part about what a sayian is. Who is my real father?"

Dende looked at Cloud before laughing lightly and saying "You did not get it did you? Your father is the greatest hero in my dimension." Cloud was silent for a moment before realization hit him. **"YOU MEAN! MY FATHER IS GOKU?"** Dende shook his head and smiled. Yuffie looked at Cloud before blurting out "I'm coming with you!" Cloud shook his head no, before Dende said "That would be impossible. I only have enough energy to take Cloud back with me...I'm sorry." Yuffie looked stricken, as though she had lost her brother, and in a sense...she was. Cloud gave her a hug before taking out all of his materia and armors and handing them over to Yuffie.

She sniffed silently before Cloud said "Yuffie, if I can, I will see you again. I swear it!" Yuffie gave him a hug as she left the room to give her father the materia and so she didn't have to see Cloud leave. Godo was surprised and happy to see Yuffie. He kept asking how she was and what had happened to help her see, and all she said was "Cloud helped me...it was his good bye."

Godo took Yuffie into his arms to hug her and she cried. Back in Yuffie's room, Cloud had picked up his sword and placed his hand on Dende's shoulder signifying he was ready. In a flash of light, Cloud was gone from the room, from the only world he had known, and from the only friends he had ever had.


	3. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Link to the forum where you can sign up: topic/111772/63683250/1/

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Orange-knight-in-the-moonlight

Hithwentinuviel

twilightlover4evr

BloodRoseDagger

showstopper92

Darkcloud02


End file.
